Xenogenesis: Closers
by Blazrman
Summary: Set in a modern day of the year 2035 where Blades exist. Drivers sworn to protect their country against unknown beings known as Dimensionals. When the Blade known as "Elysium" appears, life has changed forever. Perhaps it was fate... a tale of souls and Blades, once retold.


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Xenogears, Xenosaga, and Xenoblade Chronicles are all owned by Monolith Soft, Nintendo, Tetsuya Takahashi, and Soraya Saga. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started. This is going to be my first Xeno series by Monolith Soft. However, this will be my creative take on mainly Xenosaga and Xenoblade. But with the main inspiration from a Korean beat-em-up game, Closers Online. I want to create the setting while retaining the science fiction genre set in the real world like today. However, you maybe familiar with Blades that were introduced in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. They will be the key aspect in the main story. The mystery remains elusive of this story is connected to Xenosaga or Xenoblade. No one knows. But, this theme will mainly take inspiration of Yoko Taro's work like NieR: Automata and Drakengard. Bandai Namco's game series called Soul Calibur. And even ATLUS' Persona series like Persona 5. So which is why I want to create this world set in the real world but in the year 2025. Things did not change until now. But sadly, it will not have any fantasy setting to it. However, the story's main theme is "Connection" and "Trust" Now, let us cut to the chase and begin.**

 **Be warned, there will be spoilers if you haven't beat Xenoblade Chronicles 2 yet. Read at your own risk.**

 **Xenogenesis: Closers**

Chapter Ø: Erwachen

4/2/2020 **Okunoshima, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **-[Beach]-**

Okunoshima… an island known for its history back in World War II, now swarmed of tame rabbits. A black haired teen was seen lying on the sand as he felt the breezing wind at the beach as the ocean shores touches his feet and fleets away. He liked living on the island, isolating himself away from a bustling, busy city like Tokyo, or a cold environment like Hokkaido. But, the teen wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts despite the spring season.

"Ahh! Yuya-kun! Found you!" The voice of a female spoke as she approached to him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was seen wearing a navy blue t-shirt and blue short jeans to suit her style. But, she had a beautiful face. "I've been looking for you when you ran off to sudden."

"Mmmm… Huh?" The teen named Yuya opened his eye as he looks at her. "Takami-nee… I was just relaxing for some fresh air, not running away. Besides, I love the outside air here."

"Yuya-kun. You do know you have job to do back at the Cafe La Ragna. Your boss might not be too happy about it." Takami told him as he yawns and lifts his body up and looked at her.

"C'mon, what are you saying. You and I still work there. I told boss already if I can get a break. He did say yes and that's about it. You don't need to worry, It's still my break after all! Haha!" Yuya laughed a bit as Takami placed both hands to her hips.

"You know ten minutes of you break has passed, if you forget?" Takami replied as Yuya quickly stood up in a panic.

"Oh shoot! I guess there is no time! I've got to hurry! Takami-nee, We need to go! Fast!" Yuya exclaimed as he started running his way back to the Cafe through the sands. Takami followed as well.

"You better not trip!" Takami exclaimed as she follows.

 **-[Cafe La Ragna]-**

At the Cafe La Ragna. It was a small building but known for it's great tastes of coffee and tea. But, this cafe doesn't get much customers sometimes but people do visit again all the time. The scruff adult male wearing a white apron with a black shirt behind it was seen brewing coffee all alone as the TV News started to continue.

TV News: "This is Hayata Mochizuki recording live at Shibuya Crossing in Shibuya, Tokyo. As of currently right now. The war between Humanity and Dimensionals doesn't end here. It has been three years since the war against the Dimensionals has attacked Japan. They will never stop appearing around in Japan but to conquer it. The Japanese military are doing their base to ensure the safety for the citizens of Japan. Thus, the First Dimensional War is forever continuing. The military officials has finally come out to the press to explain-"

"Hey, Sento-san! Sorry I'm late! I just came back from break so-" Yuya's voice was interrupted as Sento talks in.

"No worries, Yuya. You're one minute late so you're good. We have some customers though. Sorry if I did all of your work so… that will have to wait. For now, you do have an extended break so you're good. There's plenty of hours left until the coffee shop closes at evening." Sento replied as he happily nods.

"You got it." Yuya continued as he stretches his arms. "Now then. Takami-nee. You going back to work?"

"Yeah, just need to clean the cups. At least boss lets you take a break more. You're lucky, you know that?" Takami glared at him as he laughed while she was washing the cups.

"Don't worry, I'll work soon later once boss finish his things. Anyways, you there! The customer! How are enjoying our coffee in this cafe?" Yuya asked the blonde haired male adult as he smiles.

Customer: "I believe this taste good. Sorry if I don't speak Japanese. I'm more of a English person myself. Then again, I'm really likin' this. Okunoshima has so much to offer. Coffee, rabbits, tourist hotspots, you name 'em! Well, I guess I'll pay so thanks for this delightful drink, sir."

"Ahh, no need. This one is a free of charge. You don't need to pay since you're the only one here." Sento replied to him with a smile on his face as the customer was quite surprised.

Customer: "I-Is that so? My, thanks a bunch! Oh and, I hear Japan is still dealing with the weird monsters back at the city of Tokyo, right? I wonder if the people are okay."

And so, the customer stops wondering and leaves as Takami finishes cleaning the cups and approached to her younger brother.

"Yuya-kun, you do understand about this **First Dimensional War** that Japan is dealing with, right?" Takami continued. "Whatever you do, do not go to Tokyo. It's still not safe. After all, we've been living on this island when we moved here. I wonder if Oka-san and Oto-san is okay…"

"Takami-nee… I'm starting to understand you, but… After all, you're my older sister. And you're to cool if you ask me." He said to his older sister with a smile on his face when she blushed a little.

"Y-Yuya-kun… Now's not the time. We have a job to do, remember?" Takami continued. "It's a shame that we don't get more customers ever since…"

"Takami, it's alright." Sento continued as both Yuya and Takami looked. "I know that we don't get more customers lately. This cafe won't stand long. Soon, it'll be out of business."

"B-Boss… if your cafe is closed down forever… What will you do now?" Takami asked him as he sighs.

"Well, I might as head back to Sasebo to find a job. It won't be that easy. Plus, it's a shame that we cannot leave this island due to this war. It'll soon go on whenever who wins. Us or them. This is survival I'm talking about." Sento then turns off the coffee machine and leaves it there as he turns around. "Anyways, you two. I'm giving you guys a early off. I think… I'm not up for this. I'm getting a fever everyday…"

"Huh? Is that so? Umm… I kinda sorry that it sucks to be sick in a day like this." Yuya said as he puts both hands behind his head.

"It's okay. But, you two can go now. I just need time to be alone if you insist." Sento asked him as the two had no choice but to leave…

Outside of the cafe, Yuya and Takami heads out of the door as he starts to breathe in and out slowly for fresh air.

"Ahhhhh… What a perfect day to be outside once more! Can't believe that we're lucky to have a day off. I get the feeling that things are going to be good!" Yuya said as Takami looked at him.

"Yuya-kun, I understand how you feel. But our boss is going to close down his coffee shop if the business isn't going too well." Takami said to him as he yawns.

"I get it, I get it. You should head home. I have things to do around this island. People here are pretty nice. I just feel like I wanna take my time exploring." Yuya asked her older sister as she nods.

"Okay, you do know where our home is at, right? It's at the beach where it's full of palm trees and the dock near us. So don't forget that. So, I'll be on my way. You best take care. Oh and. Try not go to to that abandoned school building near our home." Takami said as she left after giving him direction to his home in which he knows.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yuya continued as he now gets his chance to explore. "Now, I'm off to exploring. Hmm… what do… Ahh! Old geezer! Good day!"

Old Man: "Ahh, Yuya! Glad to see you!"

"Ahh, old man! I see you're still living lively as ever?" Yuya asked the old man as he smiles.

Old Man: "Yes, I certainly am. I've been living this island for a long time. How are you liking this island so far?"

"Me? Well… I love it here. The rabbits are pretty tame." Yuya replied as the old man chuckled.

Old Man: "Is that so? I'm glad to hear about it. After all, this island is known for its World War II history. It was indeed a horrible past to relive… Conducting poison gas test on people and animals is indeed far beyond cruelty. But, that's all in the past now. What's left is the building that remains as a tourist area."

"Yeah… it wasn't that nice to remember. But cheer up! Everything here is going to be fine away from the war back at the big city!" Yuya had a smile on his face.

Old Man: "Ahh, yes, the war the people kept talking about. These invaders we don't know of are still attacking our country. But we all don't know why."

"Hmmm… Maybe they want to destroy all of humanity?" Yuya thinked as the Old Man shrugged.

Old Man: "That, might be a possibility. Anyways, I should be heading off now. I'm a old man and I needed to go somewhere."

"Ahh, then you need my help?" Yuya asked him as he shook his head.

Old Man: "Oh no, I'm okay. Anyways, Yuya. You take care now."

The Old Man walked away with his cane as Yuya himself decided to walk around the small town in Okunoshima or visit the docks to see any boats coming. But, a another person has suddenly appeared to visit Yuya.

Male Teen: "Hey! Hey you! Have you heard?"

The kteen runs up to him as Yuya noticed as he decided to have a talk with him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yuya asked him.

Male Teen: "Have you heard the hero of Japan named Kaze? I hear he's fighting to save the people in Tokyo. Isn't that crazy?"

"Kaze? Never heard of him." Yuya replied as the teen had a shocked look on his face.

Male Teen: "D-Don't tell me that you never heard of him!? I can explain. Ahem! Kaze never reveals his no name. He's been mentioned many times on the TV and Radio since we're living in this island here. What I heard about the rumors that he works for the Japanese military."

"Is that so? Well, that's kind of nice… I guess?" Yuya starts think of this "Kaze" person.

Male Teen: "Hmm? 'I guess'? He's the best person to save us from those weird monster invaders!"

"Umm… Sorry there, I still don't know him but… thanks." Yuya then smiled at him as the teen nods.

Male Teen: "You betcha! If you wanna hang out with me, I don't mind. However, I gotta head home right now. I don't wanna make Oka-san angry if I'm late!"

The teen started to make a run back to his home as Yuya watched.

"Hmm… Well, I could keep exploring more so it won't hurt. However, I gotta head home in time or else Takami might be sad." Yuya said to himself as he continued to explore around the island and talk to people in this daytime.

 **-[Nakano Residence]-**

Just as hours passed for Yuya to return home at the beach. He arrives there where his home is at near the palm trees and the docks near the beach's shore. There he finds Takami standing on the docks. He wondered himself of why is she here. Was she waiting for him? Or looking at the view in hopes the war will be over. So, Yuya ran to the docks to meet with Takami.

"Hey, Takami-nee! There you are! I hope I wasn't late!" Yuya said to her as he arrived to see her as she turned around.

"Ahh, I was just looking at the nice ocean here. It's lovely, don't you think?" Takami asked him as he was a little dumbfounded.

"Hmm? I mean… yeah. It does looks lovely to see a fine ocean. Why?" Yuya asked her.

"Well, when we moved out to the island after our parents told us to move away from us before the war began. We just feel… separated away from them. However, all we see is the ocean's glistening sea reflecting by the sun's brightness. No matter how far we are. I want to meet them once again…" Takami said as she placed puts her hand to her chest to feel her heart beating.

"Takami-nee…" Yuya said to her as she continued.

"Oh! That reminds me. You mind coming with me? There is something I want to show you." Takami replied as she exits the docks as he follows her to one particular palm tree near their home. Just as they arrived… Yuya's eyes widen as he starts to remember.

"Isn't that…?" Yuya was about to talk to her older sister as she nods.

"Yes… you engraved this writing two years ago in hopes the war will end. But, since it's still going on. I guess it's best of us to remember this once more, don't you think?" Takami said to her younger brother as he nods.

"Y-Yeah… certainly. After all, I did this by myself just for You and I… Heheh…" Yuya chuckled to himself.

"But for now, all we have to do is to wait until the war ends. It's best to live in this island in order to be safe from those invaders. Anyways, let's get inside. I'll cook something for you. You're free to help, though." Takami said with a smile as she heads inside.

"Ahh! I'll help!" Yuya replied as he follows her inside the home in order to help her cooking.

 _ **[Midnight - Clear Sky]**_

Many hours has passed after they spend their time together inside their own home… However, Yuya was fast asleep in a blank dream… His window was left open as curtains were blown by the wind. All he visioned inside his dream was light… and a silhouette of a woman, lending out her hand to him.

" _Wake up, Yuya…_ " The voice of a woman spoke to him softly as he eyes opens in his dreams.

"W-Who's there…" Yuya said as the women kept lending her hand out open to him.

" _Wake up, Yuya… There's not much time… Help…_ " The woman continued. " _Take my hand… I will show you the light…_ "

"The light…" Yuya said to himself as he was about to move his hand to her hand until…

"HUH!?" Yuya was once again back to his reality after waking up. He once remembered a unknown woman lending out her hand to him. "A dream… it's a same thing again… Plus, why did I wake up in the middle of the night? Hmm… I think I should check what's my sister's up to…

Yuya got off his bed and yawns and realizes that his window was left open. He manages to close it before he'll get a cold. He left his room as he soon goes next door to Takami's room as he knocks the door two times.

"Hello? Takami-nee? You awake? I had a strange dream again…" Yuya waited for her response… it was no answer. So, he knocked the door again. "Hello? Takami-nee? Strange…"

He did not know if she is really sleeping. However, he decided to open the door to check her.

"Takami-nee. Sorry for me on intruding but-" Yuya's voice was cut as he became so sudden that Takami was gone from her bed. The windows were closed as he didn't know where did she went. "T-Takami-nee!? You there!? Damn! She's gone! Wait… I got it!"

Yuya knew where she would be going at… the docks! He knew she might be waiting for him at the boat. He wondered why it was so sudden for her to leave out of her room and head outside.

As Yuya ran outside to head at the docks… no one was there…

"What the… our boat is gone! And the rope is left on the water! Did… Did she really left without me? What is she thinking!? Aggh! This is more confusing than I thought! Why on earth would she leave her room and head to boat back to the city where the war is still happening!? Hmm?" Yuya looked up into the sky to see something shining falling down the sky when he heard the sound… "What the… a shooting star…"

However, it was not a shooting star but rather an strange object crashing down into a location that he is quite familiar with. After it crashed into the ground, Yuya felt the ground shake as he almost tripped but still stands.

"O-Or maybe not! But that crash… No… it can't be…" Yuya knew where the location he is familiar with that Takami told him not to go there.

 **[BZZZZZT!]**

However, the sound of a portal emits as the mysterious energy sends out a small pack of goblin-like monsters all colored in white wielding clubs on their hands. Yuya took noticed as he was shocked to see of what they actually are.

" **Dimensionals**! W-Why would they be here in a island like this!? Weren't they at the city to attack? No… haven't they… Wait… They knew where we at! I need to warn the people here! But, I can't… I need to head to that place that she won't me peek! There is no other choice!" Yuya had to make his run as he passed through the Dimensional as they give chase. Yuya was a fast runner that they can't keep up. He was scared for his life when they appeared. He wanted to fight back but he couldn't. But, his mind was set to one main objective… find this "shooting star" he saw after it crashed into the building.

 **-[Abandoned School Building]-**

Just as he made it to the place… the school in the middle of the forest was left standing but wasn't a ruin but taken over by nature's growth. Takami warned him not to go there but he had to check it out. Yuya arrived to the school and looked at it.

"Okay… this has gotta be the place where the shooting star is it. I've got to hurry before they'll find me where I'm at!" Yuya said to himself as he heard the sound of a Goblin Dimensionals making their way to him. However, he quickly made a run for it and went inside the school building. The sound of his steps kept running as he had to run around the school with no second floor. "The classrooms… they must be there!"

Yuya opened one of the classroom doors to his right as there was nothing but desk all scrambled up everywhere…

"Damn… not there." Yuya continued to open every classroom doors to find the shooting star. It was not there again. "Aggh! Damn! Not there either! It's gotta be there somewhere… Wait… The gym! I just gotta find it I'm lucky enough!"

Yuya said to himself as he decided to head his way to the gym where he could find it. However, he knew the Dimensionals made their way in as he kept on running. He could stealth his way there but it was impossible for him to make such noise with his shoes.

 **-[Gym, Abandoned School Building]-**

Just as he made it into the gym as he busts the door opens and closes it to hide away from the monsters from a another realm. He calms down and takes a deep breath as he looked up to see a hole in a ceiling after the crash.

"Phew… I hope I'm safe…" Yuya said to himself as he noticed from his eyes. He couldn't believe that it was more than a shooting star… "No way… that shooting star… is for real? A girl inside that thing… and a red strange sword! The crystal on it… it's emerald color… Wait… that pod thing! That's from **Vector Industries**! Why did it fall down from the sky! Did it came from space? I mean… Vector Industries' Space Division or something? I read in some 'Now Hiring' part in their site. There's no doubt that it's from Vector!"

However, Yuya was too curious enough as he lends his hand out. But, he starts to vision the same dream. The woman lending out his hand. It then switches back to reality as Yuya had no choice but to touch the emerald crystal of the sword. Just as he did, the sword's crystal started to glow green as he felt sometime flowing inside him. But the girl with red hair starts to glow from her chest inside the pod. Yuya didn't say anything when he did so. He felt the warmth coming to him. No longer chained down by the cold.

 **[CRASH!]**

 **[ROAAAAR!]**

However… the Dimensionals made their way in after finding out the noise since seconds has passed. Yuya regained his senses after the glow as he noticed.

"Not you again!" Yuya continued as he looked at the red sword again and takes it out from the ground and held it in two hands. "I don't be defeated by the likes of you!"

Yuya made a run for it towards the goblins as he swung his first attack but he missed when the Goblins dodged with ease.

"YAH!" Yuya kept swinging his sword but misses everything on each goblins. They jumped around him as he stood still and looked around his surroundings. "Damn, I'm hitting anything… This sword should help me but are they getting smarter? Or is it just me that I'm too weak? I need to defeat them or else they'll attack the town in the island, too!"

Yuya continued fighting against them as his attacks couldn't land a scratch on the Dimensionals. However, the sword was a little heavy but he had to withstand it. He held his sword once again as he tightens his grip on the sword's handle.

"Great! You're not helping me out, sword! I need to protect this girl inside that pod! No matter what! I need to find my sister, Takami! I can't end like this! I just want this pointless war to end!" Yuya exclaimed while he is next to the pod while surrounded by Dimensionals. However, the sword's emerald gem started to glow as it started to resonate with him as he felt it. "T-This glow again… This must means… Huh!?"

Yuya turned around to see the red haired girl in the pod as he chest glows more. However, one of the Dimensionals were about to go for the kill until she opens her eyes quickly…

 **[FWOOOOSH!]**

A burst of fire raises up as Yuya felt the heat while the sword's emerald crystal was glowing brightly. The Dimensionals were blown away by such force as they looked at the fiery pillar dying out. Yuya was shocked to see a red hair girl in a futuristic-like outfit that he is unfamiliar of. But, she had green crystal on her chest. Her twin scarf were blown by the wind as she lands down and meets Yuya for the first time from her eyes.

"A-Amazing…" Yuya was surprised that she freed herself from the pod as he kept looking at her.

"Are you the one… who saved me…?" The red haired girl asked him as Yuya looked at her red eyes. She doesn't know why she is here or where is she at.

"Umm… Yeah! I did. Just to protect you from these Dimensionals." Yuya said to her as she looked around to see the strange goblin creatures.

"Dimensionals…?" The red haired girl asks.

"Monsters that came from the another dimension to attack our country. We're still in war with them! I need your help. They almost killed me, and I can't even land a hit with this sword! Geez, it's like they're smart or something…" Yuya complained as he continued to hold the red sword to protect the girl.

"That's my weapon… But, I can help you with that." The red haired girl continued. "Place your hand to my chest. It's the only way to save yourself."

"M-Me? Touch your… glowing chest?" Yuya asked her as she nods. "G-Great… I don't want to be a pervert here!"

However, the goblins growled and taunted as they walked around them. He was placed in a situation if he can ask for her help or simply die without reason. He couldn't fight back against them of how strong Dimensionals are. But, Yuya couldn't think as he had no choice.

"Gah! Screw it! I'll do it! H-Here goes nothing!" Yuya had no choice but to put his hand to her crystal on her chest as the crystal resonates with him. The surge of energy strengthens him into his body. Suddenly, the sword starts to ignites fire from the back as the blade shifts to extend the beam of the blade. "W-What the…"

"Do you feel better now?" The red haired girl continued. "As your **Blade** , I shall assist you in your battles."

"Blade? What are you talking-" Yuya's voice was cut as one of the Dimensionals pounces towards the two until the red haired girl counters the goblin with her defensive shield to protect him. Then, she lends both of her hands out as the strange line that was connected to Yuya. "Damn… fancy."

"You see now? I'm lending you my power to you. You should be able to fight against them now." The red haired girl said to him as he didn't say anything but he held his sword ready at the Dimensionals.

"Take this!" Yuya proceeds to swing once more as the blade suddenly makes contact with the Dimensional as it was disintegrated by a slash of a weapon. He was surprised of how amazing the weapon that awoken it's potential all thanks to the red haired girl. "W-Whoa… that is some serious firepower on this sword… no pun intended."

However, the two other Dimensional goblins charged towards Yuya as he easily slashes two of them as they disappeared into thin air with no problem.

"Phew… I'm feeling strong for some reason… Never mind that. You haven't told me your name." Yuya stood into his usual standing position and looks at her.

"It's… **Pyra**. You?" The girl named Pyra asked him as he smiled.

" **Yuya Nakano**. As you can see, I'm in search for my older sister. She suddenly disappeared for no reason. I was trying to find her but instead… I met you. I guess that's the whole story of it." Yuya introduced himself as he finished explaining the whole story of it

"I see. You're looking for your older sister?" Pyra asked him as he nods.

"Yeah, I was hoping that she would be okay… But now's not the time! We need get out of this place. Fast!" Yuya commanded as he started to run his way out.

"Okay!" Pyra nodded as she follows him out of the abandoned school.

As they reached outside to the beach in order to take her to his home. He was interrupted by a another Dimensional that is five meters tall and a shape of a human but more ogre-ish. Yuya then noticed to feel the wind getting strong.

"Tch… talk about High Wind Warnings here!" Yuya continued. "So you're a big one, huh? Well, today's your day that you are to be slayed, Dimensionals! I will find my older sister and you can't stop me!"

The tall Dimensional monster readied it's fist to land a strike on him as Pyra reacted to protect him.

"Yuya!" Pyra defended him with her shield as the five meter Dimensional was knocked back. "You need to focus!"

"Yeah, I got it!" Yuya then engaged in a battle against the Dimensional as he swung with blade multiple times until he went for a thrust that pierced through him. However, the tall monster wasn't inflicted by it. "Damn! What now-"

But, he was knocked back by the five meter Dimensional's punch as he collided with Pyra as she caught him while standing. Yuya was saved by he but his sword or rather "her" sword couldn't do anything on that new kind of a giant monster as the stab on its chest was still there.

"Phew. Thanks for the save, Pyra-san." Yuya said to her as he wipes off a few sand on his shirt and shorts.

"It's all good. But, I think I know how to beat this thing. Follow my lead, I'll show you." Pyra instructed him as he held her sword he is holding as they joined together. But, both Yuya and Pyra's aura started to have a fiery aura as Yuya felt the warmth coming to his body.

"Pyra-san, what's going on-" Yuya's voice was cut as Pyra talks in.

"There's no time for talk. Just follow my lead." Pyra replied to him as he had no choice but to follow her plans. When then five meter Dimensional was about to strike again with its fist once again. Both Yuya and Pyra leaped high as they were in mid-air. The sword's beam started to glow brighter as it was overflowing by the power of the Blade. "BURNING… SLASH!"

"W-WHOA!" Yuya followed as the two slashes open the five meter Dimensional in half as it was met with a explosion, causing the body of a Dimensional to disintegrate. And then suddenly, the wind stops as it was met with quietness… Yuya catches his breath while holding the sword as she looked at him. "Holy… I never knew you had so much potential… I know you're a… what is it… Blade, right? There is so much I want to know…"

"So you're new to this? It was your first time." Pyra said to him as he looked at the city from afar.

"P-Pretty much. I mean… I still got a lot to learn so…" Yuya thinked until he noticed all kinds of a noise of a Dimensionals were making… mobs of Ground-types and Air-types arrived so suddenly to surround the two of them.

"Crap! We're surrounded!" Yuya noticed as he started to prepare defending themselves once again.

Pyra on the other hand, stood there to assist Yuya. That is until something has hit her head or rather mind talking in some way. She continued to talk to herself as usual as Yuya listened to her conversation with… someone.

"H-Huh? Well… yeah, he saved us when those Dimensional things appeared when he called them. Wait, you want to switch? You sure? Right, let's switch." Pyra said to herself as she closes her eyes until the glow of light engulfs her body while the emerald crystal is still on her chest as Pyra completely switched into someone else.

A long blonde haired girl with yellowish eye color started to take form but the outfit was different and was new to Yuya for the first time. However, the sword itself switches out, turning it into a completely new form of the sword. A shape of a normal, unique broadsword in a white/gold color scheme while the crystal on the sword still remains. But, the blade shifts to extend the beam, as well as the hilt which was glowing emerald.

"What the… The sword…" Yuya noticed as he looked a different kind of Pyra as she opens her eyes. "Pyra… what happened to you?"

"I'm not Pyra. I'm **Mythra** …" The girl named Mythra said in a serious, tsundere-like tone while holding out her hands as the lines were still connected together.

"Well, okay Mythra-san." Yuya continued as she noticed and slashes the air-types of the Dimensional monsters and looked at her. "I know you're a different one but I still need your help! The angry mobs are about to kill us here in this island!"

"Then I have a plan. Whether you like it or not." Mythra said as she approaches to Yuya once again. "I need sword if you insist."

"O-Oh… if you say so." Yuya nodded as he give her the sword as she held it. "So… what are you doing?"

"Just watch… Sacred Arrow!" Mythra replied as she stood in front of the mobs as she slowly raised her blade up as it was it glowing brightly. Suddenly, the beam quickly rose up into the sky as it later died out… few seconds later…

 **[FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!]**

The ray of light came down from the sky like a rain as it fell upon the mobs of the Dimensionals from a another realm as the explosions easily destroys them one by one. But, the explosion once continued as everything turned bright…

* * *

4/2/2020 **Vector Industries Space Division, Above Earth's Atmosphere** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the building floating on space of Vector Industries. In the main control room where one blonde scientist was seen looking at the large screen after of what he had done as one of the screen shows the pod that is missing. The door opens to show a black haired man approaching to him.

"Zack! What's going on!? We lost **HER** because of you! Why did you have to do this!?" The black haired scientist asked him as the blond haired man Zack turned around to see him.

"Kato. I'm sorry. I cannot let anyone abuse the use of her power for destruction or evil intent. The fear has gotten me and I have to get rid of it. Don't worry, she's safe in Japan." Zack kindly replied to him as Kato was angry of the results.

"Safe!? She doesn't know how to survive! You're putting her at risk! Look, without this one very important Blade you sent off… **Project BLADE** cannot continue!" Kato explained to him of the situation as he shook his head.

"You're wrong. Project BLADE will still continue. We have all division of Vector Industries around the world working on this project together to end this First Dimensional War for good. Am I correct?" Zack asked him as Kato calms down.

"W-Well, you are correct. But we need to find her as soon as possible! The people here in this station will find out that you're behind this! They'll take your job away… or even worse!" Kato starts to feel worried.

"Don't fear, Kato. I can tell that someone is taking great of her… an honest person that is. So please, believe in me. I'm sure people won't know. For now, let's pretend that never happened. I'm sure that she will be safe in Japan." Zack replied as Kato sighs.

"Fine. If you get caught, it's not my problem but yours." Kato replied as he left the room.

"Yes… we shall see…" Zack looked at the screen that she was missing. He types in the holographic keyboard as the message disappears and leaves the room as everything gone black… The time continues on…

* * *

 **[Opening - My Hero by MAN WITH A MISSION]**

 ***Theme plays***

The scene starts to show the Universe as the view kept zooming down to the Galaxy, and then to the solar system as it kept zooming as it passed the space station down to Earth and into the country of Japan as it was nighttime. Showing Yuya and Pyra standing on the top of the highest building as the wind blows, showing the title of the story.

 **Tell me my hero, what do we need**

 **To end it all, yeah and to never let us bleed**

The scene starts where it shows Yuya and Pyra walking through the pedestrians at the Shinjuku Crossing as he looked at his phone as Pyra took a peek in the daytime as the ghostly image of Mythra who was seen looking up at the blue sky.

 **So hit me on the ground, without a sound**

 **Bring it on now till the day we take the lead**

Then the next scene starts as Makoto Kisaragi who was seen holding the sword of Elysium as the Blade appears behind from behind and comforts him as Elysium's wings sprouts out with feathers everywhere.

 **In the middle of the fake game, the same proclaims**

 **Made by the liars from the lost age**

The next scene starts where the Dimensionals were seen marching through the Tokyo streets as there was fire everywhere as it transitions to the JSDF marching on the streets with Tanks following.

 **Try to believe to know what you are**

 **But you are not sure which side you're on from the start**

Next shows Eren Marseille and Pandoria who were seen sitting at the park at night where Yukari Kotozume and Brighid were seen eliminating a Dimensional in the middle of the busy streets.

 **Take a look, all the junk we made**

 **The last corner you'll take will never lead you to the pearly gates**

Then the scene starts as it shows the sword of the Aegis falling down from the sky as it stabbed onto the ground with Misora Kazanari standing behind it with the image reflection of Yuya's past. Next shows the sword of Elysium falling like the same thing as Tetsuko Kisaragi was seen standing there with a reflection of Makoto's past.

 **What else did we betray, turn into a machine**

 **We just gave it away to fit into the scene**

Next scene shows Takao Watanabe standing on the ground with his overstretched shadow behind him, showing the past of Blades and the destruction by Dimensionals as he held his cigarette.

 **Are you losing your way or are you lost**

 **Where are you going?**

Then, Yuya was seen standing alone in the darkness as he noticed and looked up to see the light to see a silhouette landing out it's hand to him as he slowly grabs it until it transitions.

 **Tell me my hero, where you're going**

 **What do I need to end my war**

The scene starts as Yuya and Makoto clash each other seriously while standing on the side of the tall building where Elysium was supplying Makoto as he uses his sword to cast a ray of light multiple times as Yuya and Pyra dodged as blades clashed and jumped off the side of the building, falling down from the sky.

 **Hit me on the ground, Hit me on the ground (x2)**

The scene starts as Dimensional were seen getting destroyed by the JSDF and the 37th Division as Yukari noticed to see something in the sky.

 **Shinji yorokobi kanae wakachiai**

 **Subete o sute ima tachimukau**

Then, the scene starts to show the sword of Aegis shifting to extend the laser as a blade as the core on the sword glows when Yuya takes it.

 **Hit me on the ground, Hit me on the ground (x2)**

The battle continues as both Yuya and Makoto are evenly matched as they quickly dashed through the city with immense speed as the two starts to charge each other as everything becomes white.

 **Whoooaaaa-ooooooha!**

 **Hit me on the ground, Hit me on the ground (x2)**

Then, the last scene starts at the cliff where the sun is rising to show the Aegis and Elysium stabbed on the ground near the edge. Suddenly, the mysterious foot steps in as the songs ends with a black/white color screen.

* * *

 **-[FIVE YEARS LATER…]-**

11/3/2025 **Shibuya Crossing, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Five years has past since the event of a long battle between Humanity and Dimensionals has ended. Humanity has won the war. But, things has gotten quite normal for remaining monsters that were hiding to get revenge on humanity…

 **[RATATATATAT!]**

JSDF Soldier 1: "Shit! Our bullets aren't working! Quick, retreat!"

JSDF Soldier 2: "Fall back! I've received the message from the Shepherd Squadron! One of the Driver and Blade is coming to assist us! ETA: 10 seconds-"

 **[FWOOSH! BOOM!]**

The blade beam of flame attacks at the ten meter wolf-like Dimensional named "Deathclaw" as it tumbled to the ground but got up later and howled.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I had things to take care of…" The voice of Yuya was seen running along with his Blade, Pyra as they passed through the streets of Shibuya of civilians running away and into the Shibuya Crossing where the battle takes place.

However, Yuya was wearing a combat uniform exclusively to a group called Shepherds. But he has aged since five years has passed. Pyra herself didn't change her appearance but remained the same as she was.

JSDF Soldier 1: "Lady Luck saved the stars. Glad to see you here, Driver of the Aegis."

"I get that a lot. Cut to the chase. I'll handle this." Yuya replied as the soldiers backs out as him and Pyra looked at the Dimensional. "So. You were the one wreaking havoc around the city, huh? Sorry, I'm going to put you out! Pyra!"

"Got it!" Pyra responded as she stood by with Yuya as he grabs out the sword from his back as it shifts to have a extended beam as a blade. Or rather calling it a Combat Form.

However, the Deathclaw started to swing down it's sharp claw as the two dodges as Yuya swung his sword to cut the Deathclaw's right leg to cripple the giant Dimensional as it fell to the ground.

"Okay! Time to finish this!" Yuya started to run towards the Deathclaw until it started to howl loudly, pushing Yuya and Pyra back as the windows on the skyscrapers were shattered. "Okay! Change of plan! It seems we can't go near this big beast. Wait, Can you switch into Mythra for a moment? I want you to try casting the ray of light on that beast before it could howl. And then, I would go for a finishing blow."

"Are you sure about this, Yuya?" Pyra asked him as he nods.

"I sure am! Let's do this!" Yuya replied to her as Pyra starts to switch placed into Mythra as the sword on his hand changes as well as the beam of the blade emerges.

"Make sure you don't die." Mythra asked him sarcastically as Yuya rolled over his eyes.

"Right, right. Just do it!" Yuya commanded her as she sighs and uses her hand. The ray from the sky zooms down upon the Deathclaw as it pierced the neck, torso, and leg multiple times. "Now! It's time for a finisher!"

Yuya was in the advantage as he started to run towards the Deathclaw like a barbarian. As he continued with his war cry. He leaped into the air and dives down with a huge slashed after having a glowing aura around him. The blade's beam retracts and shift back into a normal sword as he places it onto his back as the Dimensional starts to disintegrates. Mythra then disconnects the line that assists Yuya and approached to him.

"You know, you could have improved your wits in the first place instead of focusing on the savagery." Mythra criticized him as he scratches the back of his head.

"No need to tell me that." Yuya replied with a blunt response as he heard of someone approaching.

"Ahh, the Driver of the Aegis. What an rare sight to see you here dealing with these invaders." The male adult spoke as he arrives to the scene as the JSDF soldiers accompanying him after the battle. He wore black suit and a tie with a black aviator glasses.

"I get that a lot but… You must be **Takao Watanabe** from the Public Safety. What brings you here to the scene." Yuya looks at him as Takao takes off his glasses to reveal his brown eyes.

"Ahh, I came to check if you were able to succeed. Turns out it came true. You did well on getting rid of it. After all, I should give you credit." Takao said in his relaxed, serious tone as Yuya puts his right hand to his hips.

"Is that so? Well, I'm honored. I'm just an S Rank Driver, just to let you know." Yuya replied as Takao chuckled.

"Yes, I do know you're the strongest Drivers here in Japan. People around the world are maybe strong as you. Besides, We'd better thank Vector Industries for creating Blades in order to repel back those Dimensionals." Takao smiled as she wore back his glasses. "Now, the Aegis. How's being with Yuya's side, then?"

"I-It's… none of your business." Mythra responded with a blush as she looked away.

"Ahh, right. Personal reasons. I won't butt in, though. Anyways, Yuya. Keep up the good work. You might become a hero like Kaze one day. Now, I'll be off. Take care." Takao then leaves as the soldiers escorted him out of the area.

"This guy is getting into my nerves…" Mythra felt annoyed about Takao as Yuya was seen walking past her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've already took down that monster so it was no big deal. We should head back to Shepard HQ now and report to commander. I can tell our teammates are pretty jealous about this." Yuya replied as Mythra follows as they headed back to base. "Also, Mythra-san…"

"Yeah? What is it?" Mythra responded.

"It's been five years when I first met you. Plus… Takami-nee is still missing. I still don't know where she left. When I first joined Shepard when they found me. They saw potential in me. However, It thought it could bring one step closer to find my older sister but she's still gone… I just hope that she's alive." Yuya looked up into the sky and wondered about it.

"Hey, at least you have me. I'm a Blade and you're a Driver, simple." Mythra continued. "I doubt you'll find her for sure."

"Thanks for the motivation. That made me smile a bit." Yuya replied with a smile on his face as they headed on back. Mythra could felt her chest of how close they've been since five years has passed.

* * *

11/3/2025 **Shepard HQ, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Back at the main building of the Shepard Squadron. Yuya and Mythra comes in the main entrance of the building as they were approached by a female adult with long blonde ponytail and blue eyes while having the most beautiful look. She was seen wearing a white dress with a white rose on her left chest and held a riding crop on her right hand.

"I see the mission went well?" The woman asked them as the two nods.

"Yeah. It was a success, Commander White-san." Yuya replied as the blonde woman named White nods.

"I see. Not to mention, the Public Safety has gotten quite the attention from you after you took down the Deathclaw." White said as Yuya chuckled and scratches the back of his head.

"Heheh. Yeah. So, I hope the others aren't mad since I took on a hardest but somewhat easiest solo mission." Yuya thought of it until the footsteps were getting closer…

"YUYA! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" The voice of a male runs up to him as he slows down to see him when he tired himself out. "No, really… You are lucky… I wanna take on that thing as well until you took it… I'm not mad… just… jealous… Then again, it was no biggie."

"Umm… Wait, you're **Eren Marseille**. The guy who just joined two days ago. You have a Blade, right?" Yuya asked Eren as he had black hair, brown eyes, a normal hairstyle, and a red hoodie. But he also has a greatsword on his back, belonging to a Blade.

"Huh? You don't know me? You can drop the charades now. I'm just glad to see you come back. Plus… I wonder where did **Pandoria** went to look around the building for no apparent reason." Eren thinked as he looked around. "Oh well, I guess she's enjoying herself. Also, Commander White. Is there any solo missions I can sign up?"

"Hmm… sadly, it was only one. I'll let you know once the mission board is updated." White kindly responded as Eren becomes a little down of the solo missions.

"Cheer up, Eren. There's no need to cry over a spilled milk." Mythra bluntly told him as he quickly noticed.

"I-I'm not even crying at all! I'm just sad that there's no missions for me to do! Maybe like… A-Rank Missions would be best for me!" Eren complained as Yuya started to chuckle.

"Hey, take it easy. You'll get one someday. Anyways, where's the others at?" Yuya asked him.

"Ahh, they're at the top floor. Moira-san is keeping herself pretty busy as of lately. C'mon, let's go together. I'm sure my Blade is there so everything is just normal as of today." Eren continued as he thinks "Ahh, that reminds me. I heard you're friends with that young pop idol. Who was it… Umm…"

" **Misora Kazanari**. She still sings and does calendar themed poster as always." Yuya replied.

"Right, her." Eren replied as the two kept talking as Mythra approached to White.

"Well, Mythra. Your Driver is really carefree as ever." White said to her with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Mythra smiled. "I'm just glad to help him out, after all." Mythra continued. "Anyways, I need to catch up with Yuya. Talk to you later."

So, Mythra ran to catch up with Yuya and Eren to head back into a certain room inside the building.

 **-[150th Floor - 37th Division]-**

Meanwhile at the highest floor of the building. Yuya, Mythra, and Eren comes into meet up with their teammates. However… it was only one here…

"Huh? Where did some of the people go?" Yuya wondered as he looked at the dark purple-haired girl with a beautiful face and violet eye color. She was seen wearing a grey turtleneck sweater while sitting on a white couch. "Except our leader is here."

"Ahh, welcome back, Yuya-kun." She smiled kindly. "How did your solo mission go?"

"Nothing much, Yukari-chan. It was no problem to handle, though." Yuya replied as he sits near her on the couch. "Say, where's your Blade? I'd see her now and then."

" **Brighid** is currently helping with the police at the moment. She wanted to do something new which was kind of rare for her." Yukari continued. "Plus, I can tell you're getting the hang of using the Aegis. I mean Prya and Mythra, of course."

Yukari smiled as she takes a sip from the tea. However, she is the leader of the 37th Division of Shepard, **Yukari Kotozume**.

"Is that so?" Yuya continued. "I hope that she'll be okay soon. Though, I gotta say that you look nice in that dress. It's not even December just yet."

"Hmmm. It's true, Yuya-kun. Oh yes, Eren-san. You're still on your break. You're free to take your free time if you want." Yukari looked at Eren as he blushes.

"U-Umm… Thank you very much. I'll gladly rest for sure! Heheh." Eren sighed. "I just hope I can take solo missions soon."

"Anyways, Yuya-kun. You're also on break as well. You did a fine job." Yukari sid with her kindest smile as Yuya chuckled to himself.

"Thank you, Yukari-san. Now, if you'll excuse me. I just need a time off." Yuya scratches both arms to the air as he finishes. He proceeds to head upstairs as Mythra follows him.

"Say, Yukari. You think he'll be alright?" Eren asked her as she finishes drinking her tea.

"He will. He does have the potential to wield the legendary Aegis. However, the people are spreading rumors in Tokyo about this new Blade. It intrigues me." Yukari looked at Eren as he had a surprised look on his face.

"A new Blade? Why would you believe that?" Eren continued. "If you believe in this new Blade from the rumors. Then does this new Blade has a name?"

"I believe I do. The name of the Blade is… **Elysium**." Yukari once said the name of the rumored Blade.

 **-[Rooftops, Shepard HQ | Evening - Clear Sky]-**

As time passed… Yuya was half-awake after finding out his Blade left her room for no reason. He wondered himself of why she should do that. He climbed upstairs and opens the door to the rooftops. He comes outside to see a beautiful night with a vibrant city of Tokyo at that time. He finds Pyra, who has switched placed with Mythra. Her hair was blown by the wind as Yuya starts to approach her.

"Pyra-san… Why are outside in the middle of the night. I tried to find you." Yuya asked her as she turns around.

"Umm… Yuya? I uhh… I have something to say. Sorry if I been keeping this for you since five years has passed." Pyra places her hand to her chest as Yuya looked at her.

"Pyra-san. Five years? I still haven't find my older sister yet. But why talk about it that you've been keeping it to yourself?" Yuya responded as he was quite curious to know.

"It's just that… I wanted to have a chance to talk to you. Of my request. Will you listen to it?" Pyra asked him as he started to have a serious look but curious at the same time.

"Sure, I would like to hear your request from you. What is it?" Yuya asked her as she looked at him.

"I want to find something that is called Elysium." Pyra continued. "Somehow, my memories is still there in my head. I just couldn't stop dreaming about it. The grass fields, bells ringing, and a beautiful blue sky. It looked beautiful when I dream about it."

"That… seems like a nice place to live. But, Too bad my dreams… are different than yours. So, why Elysium? Why find it?" Yuya asked her as she doesn't quite don't know her reason.

"I don't know. It's like I'm told to find it. No matter how many times I dream the same place. But, I ask of you. Will you help me find Elysium?" Pyra asked him with a question. Yuya listened to her request as he nods his head.

"Sure, I'll do that for you. Together with Shepards, we'll find Elysium for sure. But in exchange, I hope you can find my older sister." Yuya replied as she nods with a smile.

"I will, Yuya." Pyra responded as the wind blows.

"Anyways, let's go to bed. I don't wanna mess up my sleeping schedule." Yuya told her as he goes back inside the build as Pyra follows. Though, she smiled to herself that five years has been passed. She felt close, but not that far. For, Yuya. He once remember one more thing from his memory.

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _4/2/2020_ _ **Nakano Residence, Okunoshima, Japan**_ _Evening - Clear Sky_

 _The flashback starts as Yuya was seen brewing tea as he gives her a cup._

" _Drink in. It's Hot Chocolate Mocha. It was too cold outside so I thought it should help us stay warm." Yuya said to her as he sat down on the chair. "So, what did you think?"_

 _Pyra drinks the taste of the mocha as she places the cup on the table and smiled._

" _It's amazing, Yuya." Pyra replied kindly as he chuckled._

" _Is that so? I'm kinda good at coffee brewing. My boss taught me a thing or two." Yuya said as he stretches his arms and yawned. "Anyways, Pyra-san. Right. I know I saved you but… Are you really of what you call yourself… a Blade?"_

" _Yes… As you can see, I am a Blade. We were once created. But… I can't seem to remember my past…" Pyra questions herself as Yuya talked in._

" _That would be Vector Industries, right?" Yuya continued. "If Vector is making Blades there up in space. That would mean you were created."_

" _I see…" Pyra continued. "Anyways, and you are a Driver."_

" _So, I'm a Driver. I'm a Master. And you're the Servant. Is that correct?" Yuya asked her as she nods._

" _Yes, but not quite." Pyra responded as he sighs._

" _Right… Though, I've never got a chance to say something but… thank you for protecting me. If you weren't there. I'd die too sudden." Yuya said as he felt the anxiety in my chest. The fear of death. He was not ready. "I know I'm having a little panic. I just wanted to get this anxiety out of my chest. I may have no much fear or regret of mistakes I've done. There is no way to fix them but to move on…"_

 _However, Yuya felt scared of himself until Pyra starts to hug him._

" _You're not alone, Yuya. You have me. You should be thankful that I saved your life. If you died, I would give half of my life force to you." Pyra said as she continues to comfort him._

" _Thanks, Pyra-san… Sorry if I made you worry." Yuya continued. "It's just that… I have problems to deal with. But that's not the main point. I want to find my older sister. She's missing. I couldn't find her. I just… don't know why."_

" _Does your older sister has a name?" Pyra asked him as he nods._

" _Her name is_ _ **Takami Nakano**_ _. She's the one who looks after me. But… since she suddenly disappeared. I want to find her. But I need your help." Yuya asked her as she nods._

" _I will do anything for a Driver like you." Pyra agreed as Yuya smiled._

" _Thank you, Pyra-san. Now then… let's find my older sister… Together!" Yuya stood up from his chair as he lends out his right hand. Pyra noticed with a blush as she nods with a smile. She then lends out her hand to make contact._

 _The friendship between a Driver and Blade of their journey has already begun…_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

"I, Yuya Nakano will do this preview. Five years has passed, I never found my older sister at all. When Pyra told me she wants to find Elysium. I decided to do it for her while in search for my older sister. However, I'm later tasked to join with the other 36th Division members including Eren. What the… a S-Rank Mission? This is going to be tough as I thought it would be. Next time on **Xenogenesis: Closers**. **Chapter 1: Die Bühne der Geschichte**. See you next year."

* * *

 **-[The Making of Xenogenesis: Closers - Part I: Setting and Characters]-**

 _Author's Notes: "This is going to be a three-part behind the scenes. When I heard Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was announced. I knew nothing about the game. But, I checked out the first game that featured Shulk, the main protagonist. Still, I didn't knew more about this game until I was bored when I was watching some streamer playing Xenosaga Part III. I noticed that Xenoblade and Xenosaga were part of the Xeno series but different. Along with Xenogears. And then the time skip. When I saw the Direct of XC2. I was quite interested to see how it goes. But, one most important thing that caught my attention was characters. Of how they are, their personality, looks, and their voice. I was interested in Pyra/Mythra, though. And with XC2 released and received good reviews. That made me become motivated to create this story. But, it wasn't that easy to do. I had many ideas I wanted to come up with but some I came up with never worked well. That is until I hit the boiling point. The final idea. I said, 'Why not I wanna create this based on modern day?'. And so, I decided to stick with the idea. But, I had to change the style of the story and include important key such as Vector Industries from Xenosaga, which is in the story now. So, I did create concept of the modern day world with Blades. It turned out pretty okay. Next is the character. For now, I wanna focus on the protagonist, Yuya Nakano. He's friendly, outgoing, loves to do adventures. However, he has problems to deal with such as emotional shock, anxiety, fear, and worryness. His downside problems are based on me. Me having problems and the struggles I want to deal with. And the anxiety that I need to get it out of my chest. And this is there Yuya comes in, I wanted to create a 5 year time skip where he is slowly changing but the problems has followed him. So, the story will progress as he continues to deal with them until he manages to overcome it. As for Pyra, she will be different from her XC2 self but instead have her be part of the story that is different. Don't worry, the rumored Elysium will be part of the key story. And Blades? There will be more of it in the next chapter. But again, Pyra, Vector Industries, Elysium will play a huge role. The next part, I will talk about the Modern Day and World Building. Until next time, Switch on your Youth!"_


End file.
